Desolation Ed
Desolation Ed is an upcoming fanfic by Jspyster1. The plot is mainly about World War 3 turning the world into a nuclear wasteland, the Peach Creek kids survive the war by hiding out in huge, underground vaults, the water supplies are running low in the vault and Eddy is forced to venture out into the Peach Creek wasteland to find a water purification chip. As you may notice, the plot of the fanfic is heavily based off the Fallout Game series, more specifically Fallout 1. rest assure that this story won't be entirely ripped off from fallout, I plan to incorporate my own original adventures into this fic. Prologue The time of the story takes place in the not to distant future, the world's energy resources have almost been extinguished, entire countries are waging war against each other for the last few drops of oil. Tensions between the U.S. and a certain East Asian country are high, with their nuclear missiles pointed directly at each other ready to fire. During these times the U.S. government commissioned the Scmault-Tec Corporation with Project Safehouse. The purpose of this project was to build giant underground vaults for America's population to hide in if there was ever a threat of the U.S becoming under attack by nuclear weapons. The bombs eventually fell... Thus beginning World War 3. On April 20 all of the world's nations, simultaneously fired their nuclear war heads at each other thus turning all of the earth into a nuclear wasteland. Thankfully, some of the population managed to make it into the safety of the Vaults. but this isn't the story of the Vault project, this is the story of a certain member of Vault 23. Vault 23 was built in a mountain on the outskirts of Peach Creek, near the junkyard factory. It was this vault where the kids of the Cul-de-Sac took shelter in when the bombs fell. It was one of the few vaults to hold out during the initial explosion of the nukes. And it is this vault where our story begins... Chapter 1: An Imperfect Routine Loud sirens blared over Vault 23's intercom, ceiling lights flashed all around the corridors of the vault. Bells ringed as the faulty PA system cackled. All of this commotion immediately woke up a surprised Eddy who was blinded by the bright ceiling lights of his vault dorm room when he first opened his eyes. What is all this bedlam, you ask? Was it a fire alarm? Was it a atomic bomb alert system? The answer is none of the above. It was just another average day in Vault 23. "Good morning vault dwellers!" said a cheery, mature voice over the intercom. "That was a wake up call brought to you by your friendly neighborhood overseer, me! Elron H. Tompson! It is once again time to begin the workday." Eddy stumbled out of his bed, leaving his bed sheets in a winkled mess in the corner of his room, not bothering to make his bed, knowing that the maids would clean it up for him. Half asleep and agitated by the vault's annoying alarm clock system, Eddy began his daily routine of changing into his mandatory, blue and yellow vault jumpsuit, and heading down to the cafetorium for breakfast before heading off to do his daily chores. "Today is the 236th day that we have lived in the vault ever since it was first sealed!" said Elron over the intercom. Hearing that little announcement made Eddy think to himself about all the things he hated about living in the vault. On his walk down to the cafetorium, he thought of how much he hated how unnaturally cheery Overseer Elron's voiced sounded. He hated that the kids from the nearby town of Lemon Brook were also assigned to live in this vault. He hated that out of all the kids in this vault, Elron was chosen to be the overseer just because he was the oldest, and the smartest, and the most unflappable. He hated how itchy and uncomfortable the vault jumpsuits were. He hated that he had to wear a mini wrist computer biometrically locked to his arm 24/7. Yet the thing he hated most of all was the sheer though of him spending his entire life with the rest of the rag-tag vault dwellers, especially Kevin. But that doesn't mean he hated all of the kids in the vault. Eddy finally approached the doors to the cafetorium. Once he opened them up he ignored all the other obnoxious dwellers, scattered about in the many tables in the room, and focused on his two dearest friends in the world sitting in the far corner of the room, Double-D and Ed. Eddy swaggered over to their table but not before passing by the table where Kevin was sitting at. It was that time again where Kevin was to pick on Eddy. "Hey Dork!" Said Kevin as Eddy walked by. "Nice Pip-Boy, where'd you scrape that hand-me-down piece of junk from? The leftover emporium?" Mocked Kevin as he pointed at the wrist mounted computer on Eddy's arm known as the "Pip-Boy 2000". "Yeah, so? It still works doesn't it?" said Eddy, desperately trying to come up with a retort. It was true that his Pip-Boy did work but it was falling apart and very much looked like "A hand-me-down piece of junk". The screen constantly flickered, some of the buttons were missing, and parts of it were literally held together with duct tape. "I bet that piece of junk can't even calculate 2+2." again, mocked Kevin. Some of the other boys at his table stated to laugh to themselves. "Screw you, like yours is any better!" replied Eddy. "Think again." said Kevin as he held out his arm, showing off his brand new Pip-boy 3000. "I just received my new Pip-Boy 3000. It's capable of showing you the condition of your body, it has an updated GPS system, it's a an AM/FM radio, and it keeps track of all my stats!" "Wow, can it clean your laundry? Cuz' it looks like you got a nice big brown steak on the back of your jumpsuit there, Kev-boy." said Eddy in a sarcastic way. "What? Where!" yelled Kevin as he spun around in circles while trying to find the brown stain on his rear. Eddy and the rest of the kids in the cafetorium began to laugh as Kevin stupidly span in circles trying to locate the infamous brown stain. he finally stopped search after noticing all the kids laughing at him. "Real funny, Dork!" said Kevin as he sat back down at his table, finishing his breakfast while trying to forget about what just happened. Category:Incomplete fanfiction